Depois da briga sempre vem o amor
by Hana Lynn
Summary: No calor da discussão, sentimentos são revelados. Yaoi. Mello x Near.


_**Yo pessoas!**_

_**Eu sei que a fic tá ruinzinha, mas agora que eu escrevi vou postar... :D**_

_**E sejam bonzinhos comigo, eu não sei escrever coisas "hot's"... /**_

**(Sim, o título tá uma merda 8D)**

* * *

_Depois da briga vem sempre o amor_

O corredor estava vazio. Caminhou até a porta do quarto, observando os arredores com o canto dos olhos.

Antes de abrir a porta, certificou-se de que ninguém estivesse olhando, só para evitar algum problema posterior. Então, empurrou a porta com cuidado, deixando aberta apenas uma fresta.

No canto do quarto, um Near concentrado brincava com seu quebra-cabeça, parecendo se divertir.

Observou o garoto por um momento, e se perguntou como seria se eles fossem mais próximos.

"_Mais que amigos."_

Assustou-se tanto com esse pensamento que acabou produzindo algum ruído.

- O que você quer Mello? – O pequeno perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seu brinquedo, não demonstrando o mínimo de interesse.

- Bem, eu... err... pensei... talvez... vim ver como você está. – foi entrando no quarto devagar.

"_Vim ver como você está? Ah Mello, podia ter arrumado desculpa melhor..."_

_- _Estou bem, obrigado. – Near continuou com os olhos no brinquedo. - Mas eu sei que não é isso que você quer.

- Ah, ok... eu vim aqui... para ver se... se... – _"Coragem Mello!"_ – 'sevocênãogostariadedarumavoltaporaí'. – O garoto falou a última frase tão rápido que teve que repeti-la outras três vezes.

- Hmm. Na verdade eu gostaria é de terminar de montar meu quebra-cabeça. – Ele continuava indiferente.

"_Quer dizer que... ele prefere o quebra-cabeça."_

-Ah, desculpa... mas eu pensei que, talvez você quisesse... está um dia tão bonito... – Mello insistia, mesmo prevendo a resposta.

- Eu já disse. Quero terminar o quebra-cabeça. – Near mantinha a mesma expressão, mas desta vez falou sem paciência, olhando para o garoto. – Mais alguma coisa?

Mello não acreditava. Trocar um passeio ao ar livre por um simples brinquedo...

"_Só podia ser o anti-social do Near."_

- Então você prefere ficar trancado nesse 'mini-quarto', a sair com seu amigo? – Mello falava descrente.

- Ah, legal. Agora somos amigos? Obrigado por me contar, eu não sabia disso. – o pequeno ironizou, irritado e descontente com a situação.

- Quer dizer que você não nos considera amigos? – ele se espantou.

- E você queria ser o quê? Confidente? Me poupe disso Keehl. – Near estava mais irritado, e já começava a mudar o tom de voz. Porém, permanecia sentado. – Toda a minha infância eu vivi solitário, eu e meus brinquedos. E agora essa história de "somos amigos"? Acho que você não conhece a definição de amizade!

"_Amizade... Amigos..."_

Naquele momento, Near mexeu com o garoto profundamente. Além disso, os dois estavam libertando a raiva reprimida por todo esse tempo. E também os sentimentos, sejam eles bons ou ruins.

- Você passou sua infância assim porque quis! Maldito quebra-cabeça, malditos brinquedos!! – Enquanto falava isso, Mello avançava com raiva até o quebra-cabeça, chutando-o contra a parede logo em seguida. E Near, permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Foi você quem deu a maioria dos "malditos brinquedos", inclusive o "maldito quebra-cabeça", que você acabou de desarrumar. – Ele falou baixa e calmamente.

- Eu sei, e me arrependo disso! Eu queria ser legal, mas parece que contribuí mais ainda para a sua esquisitice! Enquanto todos estavam no pátio brincando, o Near autista estava montando quebra-cabeças... Enquanto o mundo se divertia, o esquisito estava exercitando a mente... Poupe-me você!! – Mello já estava irritado e com a voz alterada.

- É por isso, que sou melhor que você. – O pequeno frisou muito bem essas palavras e falou pausadamente, como se isso fosse necessário para o entendimento de Mello.

"_Sempre o primeiro... Como ele consegue?"_

- E é por isso que você não tem amigos, seu ANTI-SOCIAL!! – Saiu mais alto do que ele esperava.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE ANTI-SOCIAL! – Near tinha se posto de pé, em frente a Mello.

- Chamo sim! É o que você é... seu **esquisito-**e-**anti-social**!! – Frisou bem as palavras "esquisito" e "anti-social", magoando o pequeno mais ainda.

- Sempre assim, né Mello... Humilhando as pessoas sem dó. Isso machuca por dentro, sabia? Ou talvez, você não saiba... Nunca foi humilhado, não é? – Agora, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Near. – Eu te admirava. Mas era só no tempo de criança, quando você só queria ser feliz e se divertir. Depois você cresceu, e só pensava em ser melhor que todo mundo! Eu não me importaria, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE PASSADO POR CIMA DE MIM PARA ISSO! – a voz do pequeno ecoava por todo o quarto - Você consegue fazer com que eu goste menos de você cada vez que "conversamos"!!

"_Droga, ele não gosta de mim..."_

Mello estava paralisado. Ele não fazia idéia de que as pessoas, especialmente Near, pensavam assim dele. Talvez era hora de mudar alguns conceitos e atitudes. Baixou o tom de voz e voltou a falar, agora mais calmo.

- Quer dizer que... você... me odeia? – A cada palavra, o garoto dava um leve passo a frente.

- Não Mello, eu não te odeio. Só não gosto de você como você espera. – O pequeno também falava baixo e calmamente. – O ódio é um sentimento muito forte.

Enquanto ele falava, Mello continuava avançando devagar, e Near dava passos para trás, a fim de manter algum espaço entre eles. Até que as costas do pequeno bateram na parede, o impedindo de recuar mais. Agora, restavam apenas alguns centímetros entre os dois.

"_É agora ou nunca."_

Mello deu mais um passo a frente, eliminando o curto espaço entre eles.

- Forte, é o que eu sinto... – Ele apoiou a mão na parede atrás do garoto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido - ...por você.

Near estremeceu ao escutar a voz dele tão próxima de seu ouvido, e ainda mais dizendo aquilo. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, ambos incapazes de desviar o olhar. Mello tocou o rosto de Near carinhosamente, e ainda olhando-o, encostou seus lábios nos dele, para só depois beijá-lo com delicadeza.

O pequeno se surpreendeu com o gesto do outro, ficando paralisado. Mas não resistiu, e logo acabou correspondendo o beijo. No início, se beijavam receosos, até porque nenhum sabia qual seria a reação do outro.

Mas segundos depois, o beijo foi se intensificando, se tornando mais apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Todas as emoções reprimidas ao longo desses anos estavam ali. Todas naquele beijo.

Ainda encostado na parede, Near o abraçava com força, como se ele pudesse fugir. Num curto espaço de tempo, onde os dois puderam se olhar novamente, Mello o olhou nos olhos profundamente.

- Eu te amo Near. – falou baixo, e muito próximo ao ouvido do garoto, o que fez ele se arrepiar novamente.

Near apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Uma mão deslizava pelas costas do garoto, e a outra, afagava seus cabelos loiros. Mordeu de leve a orelha de Mello, e pronunciou devagar, contrariando tudo que se imaginava.

- Eu também. – Deslizou a língua sedutoramente pelo pescoço dele, provocando-o.

- Então é assim, é? – Mello 'sacou' as intenções de Near, e sorriu de canto. Segurou os pulsos do garoto e os prendeu na parede, acima da cabeça.

O olhou nos olhos, e em seguida o beijou novamente. Foi descendo pelo pescoço, mordendo-o de vez em quando, e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido (Opção aberta ao público. Sim, pensem o que quiserem do "coisas". ).

Near se soltou, e foi sua vez de provocar. Foi abrindo de leve o colete do outro, passando a mão em seu peito, e beijando-o, claro. Enquanto isso, o empurrava para frente, jogando-o na cama logo depois. Foi até a porta e trancou-a, atirando a chave sobre a mesinha.

Mello continuava deitado, com o coração na boca. Quase nem sabia o que fazer, ou como fazer, ou quando fazer, ou porque fazer. Whatever, o que importava era que ele estava feliz. Viu Near jogar sua camisa sobre uma cadeira, e vir decidido em sua direção. O pequeno se ajoelhou 'sobre' Mello, e enlaçou suas mãos nas dele.

Enquanto se deixava levar pelo momento, o loiro sentia coisas que nem ele próprio imaginava. Como se o mundo fosse só ele, e Near.

Porém, três batidas na porta o fizeram lembrar que havia muita gente ali fora.

- Mello? Near? Droga, já procurei por toda a casa! Vocês estão aí? – Pelo visto, alguém sentira a falta deles.

"_Com certeza... Matt."_

Mello se impulsionou e ficou sobre Near, beijando-o rapidamente. Rolou pela cama e foi em direção a porta, pegando a chave na mesinha. Sorriu para Near, que vinha andando devagar, e abriu a porta.

Antes que Matt pudesse ver algo, sentiu duas mãos puxando-o para dentro. Já estava sem casaco, e outra pessoa o puxava mais para dentro do quarto, jogando-o na cama.

- O que raios vocês... – Foi silenciado por um beijo breve, porém significativo. Mello piscou para o ruivo, e em seguida, Near também o fez.

As últimas coisas que pode ver foram seu cinto voando para perto da janela, e dois jovens despidos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

"**Bora estuprar o Matt? 8D"**

Sim, eu sou uma criança feliz! õ/

_- Agradeço a minha best/irmã-de-coração: Ada-Ada (Amanda). Arigatou pela ajuda nee!_

Obrigado por lerem!

Será que mereço reviews?


End file.
